


Bubbles.

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Emotional pain, F/M, Sirius Black Lives, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: She didn't know if she should reply. She didn't know if she even could attempt a reply! What would she say? Would she forgive and forget or push him out of the door, or would he leave at his own will like he'd done so many times. Leaving within the middle of the night or early hours of the morning. The unfriendly slam of the door which singled his departure. Maybe, just maybe.. if she stayed still and silent for long enough, he'd leave.--Ongoing relationship between Remus and Nymphadora[Sirius lives - they might live though the Battle of Hogwarts. Read to find out!]





	1. No.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Dora is a potty mouth.
> 
> This will carry on and MIGHT link up with one or two of my other fics but I doubt that.

_Click_ of the door opening.

 _Thump_ of the sound of foot steps.

 _Creek_ of the door.

"Tonks?"

A whisper so gentle but with enough power to knock the pregnant witches air out of her stomach. She gasped. Hands gripped the bed sheets. What was he doing here? Such a comforting and fimiler voice yet the words spoken with that voice had caused so much pain and grief. From the announcement of death and than the decision to leave, all she could think of when hearing that voice was _Pain_ yet she craved for his words. _Craved_ for them like water within the desert. Like warmth within the artic. She lived for his words, even if they managed to make her cry a bathtub of tears.

 

She didn't know if she should reply. She didn't know if she even could _attempt_ a reply! What would she say? Would she forgive and forget or push him out of the door, or would he leave at his own will like he'd done so many times. Leaving within the middle of the night or early hours of the morning. The unfriendly _slam_ of the door which singled his departure. Maybe, just maybe.. if she stayed still and silent for long enough, he'd leave. But that wasn't the case. His hand reached out and gave her a soft shake. "Tonks, _please_. Wake up." His words were a hushed whisper. She could feel his warm breath down her neck as he leaned over to check and see if his shaking had worked. Unbeknownst too him, he hadn't the need to shake. She was wide awake. Her cheeks still wet with tears.

 

It become sort of a routine for her - What do you want?" With the growing threat of Death Eaters, the Ministry of Magic couldn't afford to lose a skilled aurora due to pregnancy so they put her up for office work instead. The office was honestly like a graveyard. They forced her to keep her hair a suitable colour as too ' _not distract wizards and witches from their work.'_ Or some bull crap like that. She honestly hated and wondered how much shit she'd get from Moody for quiting.

 

Or she could just quit The Order and Auroras.. Dora could find a suitable job around Diagonalley or within Muggle London. Her shape-shifting skills were certainly useful within this world and theirs. But she'd gone though every option possible and found that each plan she tried to make would fail someway or another.. 

 

she flintched. With a sigh, she began to sit up within the bed. All she wore that night was a large _The Weird Sisters_ T-shirt with a pair of shorts on. It might be late August but she could still feel the heat. Her baby bump was quite visible. The man before her - his hair slicked back, revealing all his scars with a shitty little beard start, or trying, to grow; his mustache was a mess like always and there were a couple of new scars upon his face, the largest scar being one which cut into his nose and leaded put to connect to the inside corner of his eye - gasped. His amber eyes starting to twinkle slightly with excitement but she could see the fear hidden behind them "Nymphadora I,m-" He began.

"It's _Dora_." She snapped at him. " What do you want?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

"Is that all? Or do you need to make it even more clearer how you don't want to be in Our child's life? You can pack your things yourself. I'm definitely not helping."

"W-What? No I mean, I've been thinking-"

"I bet that hurt."

"-And I want be here for you. For you and the-the.. our  _child's_." Remus had great difficulty saying the word like it might bite back at him if he did.

Dora thought for a few moments before giving him a reply. Her lips curved into a soft smile but her (currently lilac) eyes told another story. "No. Great joke and all but no. You say you will stay, help out, try and get us some money because my job just won't cut it and the Order isn't exactly paying but then you'll have a bad Full moon and deicde that you'd rather lounge in your own God damn self pitty."

"Nymphadora, please-"

"How many fucking times must I say that my name is Dora! _Not_ Nymphadora!" She got up, the blankets clutched around her. He didn't have the _right_ to see her like this anymore, in booty shorts or P.Js. "Lupin, I don't care how many excuses you have, but I will not fall for you again! The amount of fucking pain you've caused me. My depression has gotten _worse_ and worse after you left! And now you try and crawl back into my life.." her voice became hoarse. Tears run down her cheek in a trickling waterfall. 

 

Remus looked like a whipped dog with his tail between his legs. He hadn't taken his dull eyes off of her baby bump for the whole of her runt. He opened his mouth, hoping to say something but closed it again and gave a soft nod. With soft footsteps Remus left the house once. And, maybe, for the last time. The key to their - now hers only - flat laid upon the counter.


	2. Gingers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began to laugh once more. One of the scars which spread across his freckled mug stretched out. Why do all the men in here life seem to have scars? She gave him a smirk and stretched out across the bench. Her head rested in his lap.
> 
> \--
> 
> Dora seeks comfort in a friend.

"I just don't know what to do, Charlie!" She huffed in anger.

 

The pair were planted upon the bench within a park near by The Order hideout and Sirius' home. She shifted on the wooden beams and rested her head upon the ginger man besides her - Charlie. He places a hand upon her knee as she sighed. Her breath was a white cloud in the cold, chilly air.

"Should I talk to him or something.. I don't know, really. I want to seem strong to him! Like I'm an independent woman. I hate having to crawl back to him but I don't know if I have a choice.."

Her and Charlie had been quite close since Hogwarts. They'd often hung out with each other and even before they got their letter for th e school of Witchcraft and Wizardry they would often have play dates together. Their strange connecting bond had led them to becoming best friends. Tonks could unload all her crap onto Charlie and he'd happily sit there and listen - sometimes, if not all the time, he would also help sort out her pickle. But this was certainly one situation they were both stuck on..

 

He shifted closer towards her and rested his head upon hers with a thoughtful hum. "Well I can certainly see where your coming from, Mate. But I honestly can't imagine what it's like, Wonky.. honestly I don't think he desvers you but I can see the love between the pair of you and I think getting back together for our lil old chap here," He motioned towards her stomach, "would be for the best. Prephaps leave it awhile and let everyone calm down. See how the war will turn out and then sort out this jam your in."

 

"Gingernut your the best, you know. Any magical thing would be lucky to have you!" She gave his shoulder a playful punch. Tonks snuggled up into her scarf more. "Oh you aretoo kind, Miss Wonky!" He gave a short chuckle and rolled his eyes. His strawberry ginger hair was ruffled up within a sloppy bun, it tussles within the wind. "You know it's actually legal to marry a dragon in North East Asia! But only in certain situations I'm afraid." She gave a head title as he began to to explain different reasons. Charlie stopped within mid sentence upon his third point, however. "Wait if you get married to Remus do I get to call you Tonks still or do I have to call you Lupins?" He grinned at her as her cheeks became a Rudy red. "Well it's not like you call me Tonks anyway! I'll always be Wonky too you, my little gingernut." She poked her tongue out at him. "Good point!"

 

He began to laugh once more. One of the scars which spread across his freckled mug stretched out. Why do all the men in here life seem to have scars? She gave him a smirk and stretched out across the bench. Her head rested in his lap. "You know, I'm pretty sure our parents are trying to get us together. Your mum's slowly been moving your seat next to mine. She knows your only romance interest is dragon's, right?" She raised an eye brow and teased him. His own cheeks began to flush. "I do not fancy dragons! And yes I've noticed.. She's been giving me 'pointers' about how to 'talk' to you lessons." He made a cringed face.

 

"Well I don't think the kid in here needs two dad's in his life. One that has a passion for beasts and another who is literally one!" She yawned softly. "Eh, I don't really want kids. The Weasley name can easily be carried on though Bill or the others. Enough men in the family too keep the last name going for many generations, I'm sure!" 

 

Their eyes locked. His soft, emerald green eyes stared into her twinkling black ones. Tonks had certainly inherited her mothers eyes. A soft cherry blush lay upon her lips as their lips touched. It was short and quick but it happened nevertheless. He pulled away - it took the pair a few moments to recoil and realise what'd happened. She shifted off of him and sat up quickly. 

 

"Tonks- I'm.. I'm sorry." He said with a stutter. "I don't know what came over me."

"Charlie. It's okay. Just.. don't say anything to anyone, alright?" Panic nipped at her heart, hoping Remus hadn't seen from some near by window or behind a bush - Merlin knows where that man could be lurking. "Please." She begged.

 

He nodded in silence. A hushed agreement between the pair - neither wanted others to know, that was for sure. What had come over him? Tonks mind began to race with questions. She got up from the bench with a half mumbled goodbye and left. Her feet thumping along the parks pebble path. Charlie didn't follow.


	3. Stubborn Ol' Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' _Moony. You did this in year 6, it didn't go well. Now swallow the damn mash potatoes._ ' Or ' _if you don't eat then I won't eat_.' Trick. That one usually worked but he ended up throwing it back up later, his stomach being to weak to even keep it down. \-- Remus sulks.

The loud ticking of the clock was beginning to piss Remus off. His head was throbbing and the moon was creeping closer and closer with each passing hour.

The Wolf was terrible lately. His razor claws drew marks all over Remus and made him feel more worn out then he ever had before. Sleeping, eating and reading was his current activity level until he even lost the energy to eat. That's when Sirius would get pissed off. 

' _Moony. You did this in year 6, it didn't go well. Now swallow the damn mash potatoes._ ' Or ' _if you don't eat then I won't eat_.' Trick. That one usually worked but he ended up throwing it back up later, his stomach being to weak to even keep it down.

One thing he did notice was how the Weasleys were growing weary of him. Molly, inperticluary, was being rather off towards him. He knew why and it made his body ached at least a million times more at the thought the hot haired girl who made his heart leap and his body full of life being hurt. And it worse that she was hurt by himself, the one thing he'd feared doing and he went and done it.

 

 His eyes were red, puffy and sore from all this sobbing. Oh Merlin, how he missed Tonks. ' _You don't know what your missing out on until it's too late._ ' The words range in his ear, the cruel letters formed to make them were spoken by Molly. Of course, she didn't say this to him. She was speaking to Harry about one thing or another but her eyes had locked onto Remus the moment she said them. That's when he'd lost any pride he had, which wasn't much, and locked himself away into Sirius' office. The only place he felt calm. His aegean eyes searched the room for the thousandth time as he watched the old, warn out door slowly open and the fimiliar face enter the room.

 

"You can't stay in here forever, Moons." He spoke in his gentle yet strong voice. The same voice he used on Harry very often, Remus noticed.

"I'm not going to. I'm only staying in here until.." he stopped speaking, he didn't know what to say. Until Tonks took him back? Until he found somewhere else? Until the Weasleys kicked him out themselves? Or until he dies?

"Well whenever that is," Sirius commented. "It's not now that's for sure and I can't have you sulking in here all the time Molly becomes a little salty about her second daughter being hurt." He huffed, sitting back into the leather chair. 

 

It was true, Molly had basically adopted Tonks though out her life. The Weasleys were the second family to Tonks. Currently she didn't have much of a family.. her dad was on the run and her mother was an emotional mess and Molly was the anchor that kept Tonks from floating away into insanity herself.

"I miss her." Remus muttered quietly, not realising what he said until it was already out.

"I know Remus, I know. Your not the only one who knows what it's like to have someone you love drifting away from you." Sirius spoke softly but his words filled with sorrow. He didn't meet Remus' eyes. Moony was confused, who had his friend loved? He felt a little hurt that Sirius hadn't told him of his love but that was his decision and Remus' respected that.

"I have an idea." Said Sirius seriously. A grin plastered across his face. "I'll go talk to her. She's hurt, like you, and needs someone who is blood related to comfort. I've pulled this trick enough times before." 

Remus gasped, standing up abruptly and suddenly regretting it. He was surprised his bones didn't break from the force of his body standing up. "N-No! Padfoot, _please_ no." He staggered over. "Leave it. Please." He felt pathetic, begging like this but he didn't want to bring Sirius into the mess he created. 

"Shut up, Moony. I'm going and your gonna sit here and wait, 'lright?" Sirius had a sly smile now. One he usually have whilst making up a prank or something. Remus could feel his heart pounding but once that stubborn old dog got an idea, there was no turning back. Sirius left the room as quickly as he had entered it. Remus was left to wonder, how well will this talk go?


	4. Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She nodded in acknowledgement and let her eyes drop to the floor. A shiver ran though her body as she didn't know what to do. Maybe, maybe she should let him have another chance.. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Sirius talks to Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even remember when I wrote this but it was awhile ago for sure but I'll go over it sooner or later.

It was her second week without a home.

 

With the ministry tightening down, their budget had decreased and so did her pay. Although it was better than no pay at all, she still felt utterly broken.

Luckily for this brown haired witch, her cousin had offered her a hand. This is how she came to be within his home; The bunker for the Order. She stared at the left wall, the old purple and black wallpaper was peeling off. However, if one was to walk out into the moldy, decaying hallway they'd see that in fact her room was directly besides Sirius bedroom. She couldn't figure out who's room this used to have been before Voldermort but it was awfully bland. She shrugged her shoulders out, stomach still growing with each passing day, and laid upon the bed. 

Tonks felt awfully awkward under this roof; Remus was currently staying here as well although he was often away on missions. However, when he did return the atmosphere within the tightly cramped flat, that housed the whole Weasley family and many others, turned sour.

 

Honestly, if she could, she'd stay with her mother but she'd driven Dora up the wall. All she ever did was rant about how Remus wasn't good for and how she was better off with Charlie Weasley.. Tonks could have sworn that Andromeda and Molly were trying to set her up with Charlie! But it was extreamly difficult when the man who impregnated you was currently sat a few chairs down.. 

 

There was a sudden yet light knocking upon the door which bought Tonks back to reality. 

 

The door creeked softly and began to open. Two eyes stared in, two very blackened yet kind eyes, who were owned by none other than her Cousin - Sirius Black. "Dora, Dear, I have been rather blind about the situation that was unfolding in front of me." He spoke in comforting whisper and began to approach the room. She would have replied to him but the whole stress of life drained her of the energy. "But I want to help." His eyes shifted from her towards the stomach. "Please, let him have another chance. I was informed about what happened within your flat the other month and I thought you would like to hear a story that could help settle this whole drama.."

 

That certainly caught her attention. She looked up to Black, their eyes meeting. "Once, a very long time ago before Akzaban and before Voldermort, there was a time when Remus smiled. When he sang, when he danced and when he laughed. I know it's hard to believe that he did all that once," A humorous tone came to his voice, "but he actually did. He would be everything you'd think him to be - a normal boy. Sleeping in on Saturday mornings and stuffing his face with chocolate, getting pissed on firewhiskey and giggle water.. all that crap." The kind smile he told the story in began to fade. "But it wasn't to last. When he was in his prime, the worse could have happened. He didn't only lose Lily and James, but he lost me and Peter. Peter might not have been all he was made up to be that was for sure but Remus didn't know and though he'd lost everything worth living for all at once."

 

"When he was meant to be out in the world making mistakes and learning from them, he was grieving and trying to sort the shambles of a life he had out. And when he finally did, I came along and buggered it all up.." he gripped softly upon Tonks hand. His voice full of emotions. Sadness, hurt, relief. "But then he found you. You were his reason to carry on, you know. I could see it in his eyes the moment I introduced you two. The bright smile he had on his face.. I hadn't seen it since James was alive." He let out a sorrow filled chuckle. "And he was scared that when things finally start to go right with the baby on the way and a wedding to plan, that something would happen. Something terrible would happened and that he'd lose you. He was scared, that's all it was Tonks. Fear. It makes the best people do terrible, terrible things.. Even Voldermort feels it. It's why he took the lives of the Potters. Because he was afraid of them standing up and destroying him - in a way, they had."

 

She nodded in acknowledgement and let her eyes drop to the floor. A shiver ran though her body as she didn't know what to do. Maybe, maybe she should let him have another chance.. 

"Is-is he here? Right now?" She asked in an almost frightened whisper. Her throat was tight with tension. It was time they came face to face.

 

The long haired man besides her gave a soft nod, his large hands rubbing at his hair-covered chin. "Aye he is.. I'll go get him." He swiftly moved though the room and out the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Light from the corridor trickled into the dim room. The darkness was sort of a comfort to her. She slicked her hair back slightly, the tips becoming a soft bubblegum pink. The first hint of a bright colour within months. Her hair was a way she expressed her feelings, it was better then talking. As talkative as she may be, she was terrible at using words to express her feeling unless it was anger. Then the beast was released.

 

A few moments went by without any hint to action before the door opened and Remus entered. Well, he was actually shoved by Sirius. "Moony, Dora, you both need to talk." Were his last words before he left the room. Remus looked like a wild rabbit, trapped within a cage. He looked terrible.. his hair was shaggy, a few strands laying upon his face and large black rims were around his amber eyes, probably from sleepless nights. Luckily there were no more visible scars upon his face but if he was too undress then she'd probably find one or two gashes.. his eyes flickered around the room, trying to avoid the object in front of him - Tonks and his child. He cleared his throat and stood idly by the door.

 

"So.. you and Charlie are thing, I suppose?" His words were like peices of glass in her heart. Is that why he'd been avoiding her?!

"Fuck no. Gingers aren't my thing." Tonks pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and lit up. She drew it to her lips and took a deep puff. 

"Dora, don't do that." He had a more determined expression upon his face. His hands reached out and took the cigarette from her mouth before tossing it out the window. "That shit can mess with the baby, you know." His voice was dripping was concern.

"Merlins beard Remus!" She spat in frustration "Get to the point of you being here, please. I'm tried and just want to go to sleep.." her hands began to fiddle with her hoodies sleeve. 

"W-well. I've been talking to Sirius and I want to be back in your life. I would've asked sooner but Charlie and you kept giving off mixed messages. I thought it'd be better to ask before I come in and start demanding your love." This bought a soft chuckle from his lips and she found it hard to contain a giggle. Tonks wanted to come off as independent and strong, only letting him back in to her life because he wanted to and not because she needed him. She wasn't going to beg for him back this time.. 

"Well.. yes. I'll happily take your love back," this bought a smile to his lips now and he seemed to straighten up like a dog who had just been told they were going to go on walkies. "But," that word certainly killed his mood. "You need to agree to somethings.."

 

  - 20 minutes later-

 

"I.. okay yes. I agree to them all. But can.."

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Tonkies again?" He asked in a blush filled whisper. His cheeks flushing red in embrassment.

Her lips twitched and began to curve into a smile as a soft laugh left her lips. "Course ya can, you horrible man." 

 

She got up from the bed and took his hands into her own. She gave him a smile and she noticed how his face softened and a lopsided grin lay upon his lips. This was the happiness that Sirius was talking about. Remus looked a million years younger! His scars didn't seem so wonky and terrifying but they looked like memories from years ago. His hands softly squeezed upon hers as she planted a kiss upon his lips. 

 

"I love you Tonkies. I'm sorry I ever left.." He whispered. The words like bandages upon her bleeding heart.

She was about to plant a soft kiss upon his lips when the door suddenly opened and Sirius came bounding in. "Finally!" He chuckled and gave Remus a firm pat on the back. "I'm glad you two finally got your shit sorted out. All he ever did was whine about you whilst you two were apart!" The blush had darkened dramatically on Lupins cheeks. "Come on Moony, let's go open a bottle of firewhiskey! I've kept it from Hogwarts for a special moment in our lives. I'll open up the Gigglewater on your Wedding day!" The voice of Sirius grew fainter and fainter as he dragged Remus down the corridor towards his office to celebrate. She was glad to not be invited to this one - if she wasn't pregnant she'd certainly would have protested - and collapsed upon the bed.

 

Tonks had the most peaceful night of rest that night. The last too come as the next few months would be filled with pain, grief and a raging war of mind and wizards.


End file.
